


Morning Baking

by Yursulily



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yursulily/pseuds/Yursulily
Summary: Cloud owns a bakery and the SOLDIERs love him for his fresh baked Nibel breads because he bakes one for every day of the year.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42
Collections: 2020 FF7 Secret Santa





	Morning Baking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothams_Only_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/gifts).



> I dunno I would do some changes cause some places line-art/boys is off but right now I wanna sleep *snort*


End file.
